Psychmas
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Rewritten: It's a week before christmas and someone shoots up the station injuring Jules. There's also a kidnapping. Shawn and Gus are on both cases. Can they solve their cases in time for a little yule tide cheer?
1. 1987

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I have rewritten the original version of this story. In this version, Shawn has to solve a 20 year old case and perhaps bring his family back together just in time for the holidays plus save the love of his life before Midnight on Christmas eve.

Chapter 1: The Spencer Twins -1988

Madeline Spencer stood at the stove stirring the pot. The kitchen smelled of turkey, stuffing, and cinnamon. She heard the front door open and went to greet her husband and his family.

"Hi." Maddie said hugging her in laws. The women went into the kitchen to make cookies. The men went outside. Everything was going fine. Shawn and Jamie were playing at the park.

Henry's pager went off. He headed off to the park. Police barricades and an ambulance blocked his view. He found his partner, Karen Vick.

"What do we got?"

"Witnesses say that a man attacked two kids. He got away with one."

"Where's the other one?"

"Over here." Karen said leading him over to the ambulance. A little boy was sitting in it with an ice pack on his head.

"Shawn!?"

"Dad." Henry turned to Karen.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know." Henry knelt down in front of him.

"Shawn what happened?"

"We were on our way home and and…"

"Take your time kiddo."

"This man came out of nowhere. He started talking to us. I tried to get him to go away but he didn't listen to me." Shawn said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Where's Jamie?"

"He took him."

"Ok. Ok." Henry said walking over to Karen. "File a missing person's report for Jamie Spencer, age 10."

"Ok. One of the witnesses got a photo of the kidnapper."

"Let me see." Henry said taking the Polaroid out of her hands. "Mark Deacon."

"I'm sorry?"

"Mad's ex-boyfriend. He tried claiming Shawn and Jamie were his the first three years of their life." Henry picked Shawn up and went home to tell Madeline the news.

Henry stayed on the case for as long as they would let him. Eventually it was ruled unsolvable and Jamie remained missing.

Present Day:

Shawn bounced into the station as usual. He was more hyper then usual because it was a week before Christmas.

"Chief, what a joyous occasion." Shawn said.

"Please take a seat Mr. Spencer." Shawn and Gus took a seat. Jules set a box of files on the chief's desk.

"What I'm about to tell you is highly classified." The Chief said. "We believe that the recent string of kidnappings is linked to a previous case that went unsolved 20 years ago."

"You want me to psychically come up with the next move."

"Actually, Mr. Spencer. I don't want you anywhere near this case but Detective O'Hara says we can't solve it with out you. So against my better judgment I'm bringing you in."

"Chief, whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it." The Chief pulled a file from the box and reluctantly handed it to Shawn. He opened it. "The Mark Deacan case? I thought this case was closed a long time ago."

"What's the Mark Deacon case?" Lassie asked. "And why does Spencer look like someone ran over his puppy?" Jules looked at Shawn, who was suddenly very pale and uncharacteristically quiet.

"Shawn, are you ok?"

"Mark Deacon attacked two ten year old boys 20 years ago. He kidnapped one of them and was never found. The case has gone unsolved for 20 years but now we think he's back. The kid was the son of a cop."

"Who was the kid?" Lassiter asked. The Chief handed him a file.

"Jamie Spencer. He was-is Shawn's twin brother and Henry Spencer's son." The chief said. "He disappeared Christmas Eve 1988."

"So he's presumed dead?"

"No. He was never found. There's a difference. There's like an entire content of difference." Shawn said slightly louder then he meant to.

"Henry searched for five years. Then his marriage fell apart. He never stopped looking. The point is we've got another chance."

"So your telling me that you believe this kid is alive."

"I'm not ruling anything out." The chief said.

"Chief, I think I should be the one to tell my dad." Shawn said.

"Alright, get to work. Don't make me take you off this case." Shawn joined Gus at Jules's desk after the meeting.


	2. Diaster

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Ok. More info on this story. Shawn and Jules are dating and Jules is 8 and a half months pregnant and restricted to desk work. Change from chapter 1. He doesn't have till midnight to save her.**

Chapter 2: Disaster

Jules joined Shawn and Gus at her desk. Shawn put his hand on her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Jules asked.

"I don't like to talk about it." Shawn said. "I always thought it was my fault. I didn't do anything."

"You were 10." Shawn sighed. "I guess we should go tell dad." He followed a prisoner being released with his eyes. Without warning, the prisoner head butted the officer's and grabbed the other's gun and shot the one that was left. Jules and the others pulled out their guns and started firing. The one that was head butted got up and started fired at Jules and the others.

Shawn saw a bullet whiz past his head. It hit Jules. Shawn crawled over to her. He put his hand over her wound. It wasn't working. He used his t-shirt.

"Gus!" Gus crawled over.

"Is she ok?"

"Does she look ok? I need a first aid kit." Shawn shouted over the noise. "In the break room. First cabinet on the right. Go!"

Gus did what his best friend asked. He grabbed the kit and went back by Shawn. Shawn dug around for the gauge, pulled it open with his teeth and pressed it on her wound. The cops followed them outside. Shawn felt for a pulse. He couldn't find one. He started doing mouth to mouth. Gus called an ambulance.

"C'mon Jules. You got to breath." Shawn said doing more compressions. Five minutes later the ambulance arrived. The paramedics were at Shawn's side.

"Breathe Jules." Shawn said oblivious to the paramedics. "Breathe damn it."

"Son, let us take over." The older one said. Shawn let him take over.

"How far along is she?"

"8 and a half months."

"Let's move men." Shawn absently walked out to the car. Gus got into the driver's seat. They drove to the hospital. Shawn ran inside and found the doctors working on her in the trauma room.

"Are you the boyfriend?" One asked.

"Fiancé." Shawn choked out. "Is she ok?"

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"What about the baby?"

"We'll do everything we can to save them both. We're going to do an emergency c-section."

"Can I be there?" Shawn asked.

"Of course." The doctors said.

"Here put these on." Another doctor said handing him some scrubs. Shawn put them on and went to stand by Jules's side.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay over there. We need to room to work." Shawn backed off and watched as they cut open the love of his life. They worked quickly and pulled the baby out.

"It's a girl! Wait, I see another one!" The doctor said pulling

another one out. "It's a boy!" Jules started crashing. They kicked Shawn out. They took the babies to the nursery. Shawn followed reluctantly. He took the paper scrubs off they'd given him.

The chief stopped him.

"Mr. Spencer?" How's Detective O'Hara?"

"In surgery."

"And the baby?"

"They seem to be ok."

"They?"

"It was twins." Shawn said.

"Go be with them."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I need to find who did this to them."

"Mr. Spencer, I hardly think you're in any condition too--"

"Chief, please. It has to be me. I think there's a connection to the Mark Deacon case."

"Alright, fine. I'm counting on you to find who did this."

"Keep me posted." Shawn said rushing off to find Gus.

They drove to Henry's house in silence. Gus got out and was half way to the door before he realized Shawn was still in the car.

"Shawn, are you coming?"

"Yea. I guess." Shawn walked mindlessly to the house. He opened the door and stopped into the living room. Gus followed right behind him. Shawn was oblivious to the voices in the kitchen.

The gun shots rang in his ears. All he saw was Jules fall to the ground. He vaguely could hear Gus calling his name

"What?" Shawn said snapping out of it.

"Are you going to tell your dad?"

"Tell my dad what?"

"About Jamie."

"Right." Henry heard the boys. He came into the living room. A woman followed him.

"Henry we were…" She looked at Shawn. "Hi Shawnee."

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for work."

"What happened to your shirt?" Henry asked seeing the blood on Shawn's shirt.

"Oh my god. Is that blood?" Madeline asked.

"I'm fine, mom. It's not mine."

"Whose is it?" Shawn looked down at his hands and at his t-shirt. Suddenly, he pulled it off and threw it on the ground. Jules. Her blood was on his hands. His shirt. She was dying before his eyes and there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

"Shawn?" Henry asked. "What happened?"

"There was so much blood." Shawn said sitting on the couch. His mother wrapped a blanket around him as she next to him.

"Shawnee, tell us what happened?"

"They shot up the station."

"Who shot up the station, Shawn?" Henry asked.

"I don't know dad. They shot her."

"Shot who?" Madeline asked.

"Jules."

"Jules. What was she doing at the station?" Henry asked.

"Desk work."

"Jules? That detective you've always talk about."

"Yea." Shawn said putting on an extra shirt he kept at his dad's.

"We're going to find them, Shawn."

"Oh I know." Shawn said getting up. "And they're going to pay."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Tell us what?"

"Their reopening the Mark Deacon case."

"The guy who took Jamie?" Madeline asked.

"Yea." Shawn said. "The Chief believes Jamie may still be alive."

"After 20 years?" Madeline asked.

"Yes."

"I guess I always had a feeling."

"I promise, mom. I'm going to find him."

"I don't understand why they would shoot up the station." Madeline said.

"I don't know mom." Shawn thought back. The prisoner. The gun. They shot three people and aimed at the fourth. He had help.

"Dude, I think the cases are connected."

"What?" Gus asked.

"It all makes since. They took out the people that put them away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jules, Lassie, and Buzz. They shot at me but I was helping Jules."

"But we didn't put them away."

"No but my dad put their partner's away 20 years ago."

"Shawn, I don't want you on this case. It's too dangerous." Henry said.

"Sorry dad. But they shot my girl. No one's going to get away with that." Shawn said. "We need to find out who these guys were."

"I'm ahead of you there." Gus said. "The Chief called while you were talking to your parents. She said the prisoner was Mark Deacon's brother, Dane. He was in for kidnapping and murder. She also said she'd let us know when she found out anything from the hospital."

"Good. Let's get to work." Shawn said going out to the car.

"Actually, I have to get back to work."

"Gus, c'mon. It's Jules." Shawn gave his best puppy dog face.

"I know. Screw work. But first we have to make a stop."

Shawn cheered victoriously and got in the car.


	3. The airport

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gabby

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gabby.

Chapter 3: The Airport

Shawn stood in the airport terminal, annoyed. He paced the terminal. They were wasting precious time.

"Dude, what are we doing here?"

"I have to pick up my sister."

"Gabriella? Dude, you didn't tell me Gabriella was coming."

"I didn't think I had to Shawn." Gus said. "She's my sister."

"C'mon man. We're wasting time. Who ever shot Jules is still out there." Shawn said. "Why can't your parents pick her up?"

"She wanted me to pick her up. She's not exactly on the best of terms with them." Shawn rolled his eyes. A half hour passed. Shawn counted 50 hats in the airport terminal. About 30 for various sports teams; 15 cowboy hats; and five berets. He kept playing the incident over in his head. He tried to pick out anything helpful.

Meanwhile, Gus's sister's plane arrived. He watched them all pass. Then he spotted her. Long, black hair, chocolate colored skin, looked a lot like Gus, if Gus was a girl and wearing a dress.

"Gabriella!" Gus said waving at her.

"Gussy!" She shouted running into his arms. "How are you?"

"I'm better now that you're here!" Gus said grabbing her bag and heading towards Shawn. "How was your trip?"

"Same old, same old." Gabriella said. "How is work?"

"Steady."

"I hear you have a side business going on. Care to tell me what that's about?"

"How'd you hear about that?"

"Uncle Burton."

"Oh." They walk over to Shawn who was in the middle of his own conversation with the Chief.

"Chief, how's Jules?"

"Still unconsisous. There's no change."

"Ok. And Lassie?"

"He's fine. He was hit in the shoulder. Buzz was shot in the shoulder. Listen I left case files on my desk. I need to give them to you. Can you and Mr. Guster stop by the station?"

"Yea sure." Shawn flipped his phone shut.

"Shawn, was that the chief?" Gus asked.

"Yea."

"How are they?"

"Lassy got hit in the arm. He's fine. Buzz was shot in the shoulder but otherwise ok."

"What about Jules?"

"Still unconsisous."

"Sorry."

"The chief is counting on us to find them. We need to stop at the station to pick up the files." Shawn turned to Gabriella. "Gabby, your looking good." He put his arms out for a hug. She hugged him.

"Shawn, you look like someone just ran over your puppy."

"Close." Gus said.

"Can we get to work now?" Shawn asked.

"We have to take Gabby to the hotel first."

"Actually, I would kind of like to see what you do." Gus sighed as they walked out to the car after getting her luggage. This was going to be fun.


End file.
